hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 6 (Hollyoaks In The City)
Synopsis Millie tries to come to terms with her split with Adam. Meanwhile, Polly reveals her not so glamorous life to Ben. Plot Polly gets a shock when she is woken up by Debbie. Lisa watches the video to try identify her stalker. Tank Top advises her to show it to Burton. Josh tells Debbie about his poor relationship with his father. Lisa feels scared when going to work, and gets a fright by Precious. Lisa tells Precious about the guy. She tells him to get it, and if it's the same guy, they're going to the police. Debbie feels uncomfortable seeing Polly in lingerie on a billboard. Lisa and Precious are worried when Polly doesn't turn up for work. Adam gets annoyed by Lennox disrupting the class and not bringing his book. Debbie and Laurel tease him. Lennox refuses to share a book with Josh in case he "touches his knob", so Adam makes Lauren share with Lennox, and jokingly advises her not to "feel his knob". Lisa checks up on a drowsy Polly, and she realises Debbie has been giving her sleeping tablets. She tells Lisa that she's going to get Debbie back big time. Tank Top is annoyed to spot police outside and thinks Burton is going to go ballistic. Lennox bullies Josh. Millie is upset after seeing Adam. Precious shows DI McConnick the tape of the stalker. Troy thinks Kay was murdered by a woman. Burton tells the girls they did the right thing calling the police. The officers take swabs from all Kay's male co-workers, however, Burton isn't too impressed. Lennox teases Millie over her and Adam's breakup. Lennox gets told off for bullying Josh. Millie snaps and yells at the class at that she broke up with Adam. Burton changes his tune and tells the girls that they shouldn't have called the police and should've gone to him. He snaps at Precious. They make him aware that Kay's murder is not a game. Josh tells Debbie that his mum doesn't know that he's gay. Debbie tells him that Lennox will see. Lauren tells Debbie to come with her. Burton isn't too pleased when Ben turns up at the agency, but he has a job for him. He lets Ben take Lisa out, as long as she comes back without a smile on her face. Polly gets revenge on Debbie by turning up to school in lingerie, tights and a jacket. She is shocked when she realises Debbie's English teacher Mr. Tyler is Adam. Debbie snaps at Polly. Ben is annoyed when Lisa talks about Kay. Lennox talks to Mrs. Jones and Debbie pretends to be Josh's girlfriend. Lennox walks off defeated. Mrs. Jones is unimpressed by Polly, however. Adam confronts Millie over what she's been saying about him. Millie tells Adam that she broke up with him because he doesn't love her the way she loves him. He storms out when she confesses to dumping him out of self-protection. Mrs. Jones complains to Adam about Josh not getting a job and Adam tells her off. Precious feels suspicious of Burton. Debbie tells Polly that she feels neglected. Adam tells Lisa that he hates all the parents and that Millie has been spreading gossip about him. Ben arrives at Polly's flat to do a job for her. Debbie talks with Ben. She tells him that she's 18, but Polly corrects her and tells him that Debbie is 16. Burton introduces Troy to Sam, a casting director. Ben is saddened by Polly's disappointment at having to "entertain" one of Burton's friends. Sam gets Troy to do a screen test with Blake, another actor. He isn't impressed when Burton tells him the camera is upstairs. Ben struggles to accept that the models also work as escorts. Troy thinks that they're filming porn, but Burton tells him to stop whinging and just do the scenes. Lisa and Adam go bowling. Jamie tells Precious that Sam isn't a film director - he films gay porn. Burton emotionally blackmails Troy into doing the film. Troy is furious with Burton but Burton warns him that if he wants to be successful, then he should never question him again. Precious advises Ben to get himself and Lisa as far away from Burton as possible. Lennox invites Adam to join him and his friends in their game, and Lisa is insistent on going home alone. Enrique offers to help Ben lighten up by giving him drugs. Ben struggles to believe that Polly chose to become an escort. Lisa feels unsafe as she walks back home - she is being followed. As she arrives at the flat, she is attacked. Cast Major cast *Lisa Hunter - Gemma Atkinson *Ben Davies - Marcus Patric *Burton Phillips - Lee Warburton *Polly Clarke - Georgina Walker *Adam Tyler - Philip Olivier *Precious - Alexis Hall *Tank Top - Leon Lopez *Millie Andrews - Effie Woods *Josh Jones - Oliver Lee *Debbie Clarke - Bryony Seth *Troy - Adam-Jon Fiorentino Minor cast *Enrique - Sandro Squillace *Mickey - Nicky Bell *Jamie - Kristian Wilkin *Lennox - Rob Norbury *Lauren - Charlotte Hughes *DI McConnick - Dan Rymer *Mrs. Jones - Debbie Rush *Sam - Philip McGough *Blake - Wayne Phillips Music Category:Hollyoaks In The City episodes Category:2006